


Strawberry Shortcake

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Cute, Dom likes head scracthes, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, He purrs like a cat, Kisses, M/M, Teasing, adam is a good boyfriend, i fucking love them, its cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Your gonna look like Strawberry Shortcake after this,"Adam teased."I was going more for the Gerard Way look,"Dom laughed in response.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Strawberry Shortcake

"Are you sure you wanna do this,"Adam asked cautiously.

"Yes now put the dye in,"Dom spoke.

"Well ok,"Adam replied as he began to dye his boyfriends hair bright red. 

"Your gonna look like Strawberry Shortcake after this,"Adam teased.

"I was going more for the Gerard Way look,"Dom laughed in response.

"Ok dye is in now we wait untill it sets,"Adam said feeling very confident in his hair dying skills even though this was his first time doing it. 

30 minutes passed and it was time to wash out the hair dye.

"Ok I am going to use this special shampoo to help contition your hair while I wash out the rest of the dye,"Adam explained. 

"Lean back into the sink so I can get all of it out,"the older man spoke turning on the water and runing his shampoo covered fingers through Dom's hair.

Dom grinned and let out a cute little purr as Adam rubed his scalp making sure to get all the dye out.

The shampoo smelled just like strawberries and Dom loved the sent.

After the final wrinse Adam used a blow dryer to dry the water out of the others hair. 

"What do ya think,"Adam asked as he pulled a mirror out infront of the other man so he could get a good view of his new hair color.

"I fooking love it I look like the cutest berry in the pacth,"Dom chuckled. 

"I am glad you like it,"Adam replied.

"Thanks babe,"Dom spoke with a smile as he planted a sweet kiss on his boyfriends lips........


End file.
